Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado
by NekiiChan
Summary: [CCSXCG/SakuraXLelouch] Tras todo lo ocurrido con Zero, la normalidad siguió en la vida para Lelouch. Pero tras el nacimiento de sus hijos, algo extraño estaba por pasar. ¿Como era eso posible? C.C Había asegurado que no podría pasar nunca. ¿Un Geass Duplicado & Transferido? ¡Atrévete a Seguir leyendo! ¡Esto Aun No Ha terminado! [Continuado Aqui]
1. Prologo

[CCSXCG/SakuraXLelouch] Tras todo lo ocurrido con Zero, la normalidad siguio en la vida para Lelouch. Pero tras el nacimiento de sus hijos, algo extraño estaba por pasar. ¿Como era eso posible? C.C Habia asegurado que no podría pasar nunca. ¿Un Geass Duplicado & Transferido? ¡Atrevete a Seguir leyendo! ¡Esto Aun No Ha terminado! [Retomando la Fic]

Nota: Se bien que Code Geass es demaciado armado como para mezclar dos personajes xD pero...Joder llevo mucho tiempo intentando escribir una historia asi, asi que... son libres de criticar o darme indicaciones, pero no se pasen e_e. Se que me iran a prostestar por mezclar dos anime que no deberia pero... llevo mucho tiempo pensandolo y me gusto demaciado la pareja principal haha. Recuerden, estoy abierta a sugerencias y criticas constructivas e_e

Code Heart: Un amor codificado  
Prologo

"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 18 años de edad, voy en el último año del instituto ashford en britannia. Se preguntaran como he llegado hasta aquí, es una larga historia, que tal vez descubran con el paso de esta historia. Solo les diré que actualmente formo parte de la guardia imperial, entenderán como llegue hasta ahí solamente si leen con atención sabrán entender cómo fue que acabe siendo guardia imperial de uno de los príncipes de britannia. Les invito a conocer mi historia, seguramente les encantara…"

Luego del club, me dirigía a la mansión ashford, me encontraba de camino a ver si a Lelouch requería o no de mis servicios, con algo de suerte me retiraría temprano, dado que se nos venían encima los exámenes y últimamente los profesores estaban bastante estrictos con los resultados.  
Pase unas dos horas nuevamente junto con él, aunque al parecer no se había dado por estarme dando órdenes, parece que él también estaba metido en el estudio, cosa que me sorprendía a menudo, dado que con la inteligencia y la memoria que Lelouch tiene era extraño que se pusiese a repasar tanto al menos para mí.

Todavía me encontraba en la sala junto con él, la gracia de tener que estudiar en el mismo lugar me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero aun así, pude continuar con ello. Luego de hablar un poco con él al respecto de los exámenes y/o otra cosa que nos concerniera a los dos al respecto del trabajo, me retire temprano, bueno no tan temprano eran un poco pasadas de las nueve de la noche y todavía me quedaba un par de capítulos para leer.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me di una ducha y camine un poco por mi habitación que era enorme, a pesar de llevar ahí dos años no me acostumbraba, camine hasta que me topé con una foto, la habíamos tomado un año antes de que todo esto pasara ¿Qué habrá sido de mi familia? Me pregunte mentalmente melancólica, dado que los extrañaba, no había visto a mi padre y a mi hermano en años, tampoco supe más del gentil de yukito, al caminar un poco más mirando las fotos que tenía en los portarretratos me encontré con otra que sumo más a mi melancolía.

En una nos encontrábamos Tomoyo y Yo, había sido esa navidad previa al desastre causado por britannia. En otra de las fotos encontré un cierto cariño, éramos Shaoran y Yo en el viejo cerezo del templo Tsukimine, todavía no entiendo como Tomoyo se las ingenió para sacar una foto así, más que nada por cómo ha sacado.

Y en la última que observe en ese momento fue la del grupo, en ella se encontraban, Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y yo.  
Fue una que nos tomamos al final del curso, desde entonces no he sabido más de ellos, tenía que admitirlo los extrañaba, pero rogaba a los dioses que ellos estuviesen bien sea donde estuviesen.

Luego de pasarme dos horas más estudiando me quede dormida. Había sido un día extremadamente pesado y según mi sensei Suzaku tendríamos un día peor.

Al parecer el movimiento comandado por Zero planeaba algo, pero todavía no habíamos descubierto que era. A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco más temprano de lo usual, tenía que pasar por la base antes de ir a clases, Suzaku me había pedido reunirme con él para ponernos de acuerdo, aunque no entendía como demonios quería que yo comandase al otro grupo, si no me hacían caso. Esa misma mañana me reuní con Suzaku en una de las salas de la base para discutirlo, era el típico salón de guerra. Había desde visores para ver cámaras, monitores, e incluso uno de esos mapas virtuales gigantes en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Sensei" –había sonreído al saludarle-

"Argh, Sakura ya te dije que no me llames así" –sonrió divertido- "me pone nervioso que me llames así, no me gusta" –protesto con el mismo tono de voz-

"Oh vamos, no seas tan modesto, después de todo estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti"–le sonreí nuevamente mientras que me sentaba frente de él y este iniciaba el sistema del mapa-

"Dejémoslo en empate o estaremos todo el día con esto" –sonrió un momento para luego ponerse serio- "Te has leído el informe ultimo ¿no es así?" –me observo serio el joven-

"Si, lo leí. Esto parece como la jugada pasada, pero están esperando mucho más para jugarla"–espere unos instantes- "Crees que Zero pretenda una doble maniobra?" –Pregunte de una manera curiosa dado que me parecía extraño-

"Una doble maniobra, de acuerdo explícame que quieres decir con eso…" –Suzaku pareció estar serio más de lo habitual escuchándome-

"Pues, lo que da a entender, que es muy probable que haya una doble maniobra, por esto mismo" –le señale dos caminos, uno donde ya estábamos seguros que atacaría y el otro que figuraba más atrás- "pues es muy probable que intente atacarnos cuando nosotros enfrentemos al escuadrón que va atrás" –señale en la demostración- "incluso, sospecho que es una distracción, que Zero nos atacara por la espalda a penas nos distraigamos"

"De acuerdo, eso está muy probable a que ocurra repentinamente, a Zero siempre le ha gustado jugarnos ese tipo de bromas sorpresa" –Suzaku sonaba sarcástico al hablar de esto último- "Sakura, esta noche nos organizaremos para montar la guardia, no podemos dejar que interrumpan el discurso de las princesas"–Suzaku volvió a inquirir un poco más serio-

"Está bien, deberíamos llamar a una junta en la tarde, sería buena idea que el príncipe y las princesas de britannia lo sepan antes" –lo observe- "¿Quieres que se lo avise a Lelouch antes del comienzo de las clases?"

"Bueno, luego hablare con Euphemia y con Nunnaly aunque no sé quién es el guardia imperial de Nunnaly, ella lo ha mantenido en secreto, me ha dicho que seguramente lo conocemos. Que nos llevaríamos alguna sorpresa" –su voz se hizo un poco más curiosa- "Igualmente, encárgate de darle ese aviso a Lelouch, no tengo ganas de escucharlo quejarse a mitad del día por no avisarle" –sonrió de manera sarcástica-

"Está bien, me encargare. Espero que no pase nada malo entre medio del día de hoy, se nos hará un lio si la cosa se nos sale de control" –lo mire preocupada-

"Espero tener razón y no haber sido engañada con sus trampas"

"Tranquila, nos encargaremos, hasta ahora no ha habido un nightmare más rápido que mi Lancelot, de ultima me moveré por el lugar" –sonrió- "Tu concéntrate en mantener en orden a todo tu escuadrón, yo me encargo de los ataques" –me guiño un ojo ya con una sonrisa-

"Solo espero que salga todo bien" –sonreí mientras que asentí a sus palabras- "Vamos que se nos hará tarde"–dije justo al mirar el reloj- "Uh, mejor que alcancemos al resto por el camino que ya vamos tarde"

"…." –la cara del joven lo decía todo un "diablos, no otra vez" al ver el reloj- "Diablos llegamos tarde, vamos!" –grito este último saliendo tras de mi-

Esa mañana fue un auténtico desastre, no alcanzamos a hablar con ellos, por lo cual coordinamos una mini reunión para contarles lo que planeábamos.

En la noche, me reuní con ellos, esperando por el primer movimiento de Zero, aunque todavía no me habían dado un nightmare, la sorpresa me la lleve al llegar a la base, me habían informado de un mensaje del científico y su ayudante que deseaban verme inmediatamente. No evite maldecir un poco dado que venía corta de tiempo, pero al llegar me quede sorprendida.

"Y bien ¿Qué te parece?" –El científico sonrió al ver mi cara- "Parece que te sorprendí, ¿quieres intentar navegarlo?"

"¿Cuándo lo comenzaron? ¡Esto es enorme!" –dije refiriéndome al nightmare frame que tenía enfrente-

Al mirar bien al aparato, vi que en su espalda llevaba un cañón que era literalmente difícil de notar que lo era a menos que estuvieses cerca, se veía igual de alto que el Lancelot y el Kyuuru, pero este era negro con algunos detalles en rojo brillante y poseía al menos cuatro armas. Su cañón, que no se sabe la distancia y que potencia tiene. Sus dos espadas, que permiten alcance y rango si se las combina en una sola. Una especie de ametralladora que se veía pesada pero no aparentaba serla el arma. Y una ballesta bastante bien oculta, que daba la impresión de ser otra cosa. También contaba con el equipamiento normal de cualquier nightmare frame, el sistema de comando era enorme y extenso, completamente comandarle con una sola acción. Realmente una maravilla de nightmare.

"Llevamos un poco más dos años pero lo terminamos, su nombre es Darknesslight, ya verás porque le hemos puesto así" –el científico sonrió complacido- "tengo que admitir que este tiene más cosas que el Lancelot, aún no lo hemos probado, pero el Capitán Suzaku dijo que era muy probable que puedas utilizarlo sin problemas" –este sonrió y me paso la llave del nightmare-

"Esto es una locura es la primera vez que me subiré a un nightmare real" –sonreí nerviosa mientras que tomaba la llave-

"No te preocupes, si tienes problemas te ayudare" –dijo la ayudante del científico con una sonrisa- "confía en el sistema, te ayudara muchísimo".

"De acuerdo, lo hare…" –antes de que pudiera decir algo más mi comunicador sonó y advertí de quien era sin tener que mirar el identificador- "Si, en eso estaba" –escuche las palabras de Suzaku en el auricular- "Entiendo, en unos minutos estaré allá, por favor mantelos en orden un momento más" –asentí y volví a mirar a la ayudante- "Gracias, la voy a necesitar"

Luego de ello me subí al nightmare mientras que lo encendía, el sistema se inició automáticamente, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que el propio sistema me saludo, por lo cual ingrese la contraseña que me habían dado hace dos meses y no sabía para que era, así iniciando el sistema y la conexión con la base.  
A los pocos segundos me encontré saliendo de la base, me reuniría con mi grupo dentro de poco, estaba nerviosa dado que era la primera vez que comandaba un grupo, siempre me había tocado ayudar a Suzaku y Lelouch sobre algunas estrategias y sus contras, pero hasta ahí, nunca me había tocado ir a una batalla.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en el campo de batalla, había localizado el Lancelot de Suzaku en el montón de nightmares que habían y me ubique cerca mientras que encendía el sistema de radio junto con el de altavoz.

"Escuadrón 2, quiero que todos me sigan, y nos ubicaremos rápidamente así que quiero a todos despiertos y alerta, ¡No quiero ninguno que esté haciendo tonterías! ¡No me hare responsable de sus vidas si juegan con ellas!" –Esto último lo dije secamente mientras que escuche a Suzaku dando sus órdenes respectivas a su escuadrón-

Unos pocos segundos después nos dispersamos ocultándonos del radar pero para los radares de britannia éramos visibles, nos ubicamos todos esperando por un nuevo ataque de Zero, para emboscarle de una buena vez.


	2. Una noche peligrosa y complicada

Nota Importante: Tras recuperar mi cuenta, decidí francamente continuar mis fanfics aquí. Nekita Sakura, sera mi cuenta de respaldo de ahora en mas. Por las dudas dejo mi aviso aquí.

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado  
Capítulo 1: Una noche peligrosa y complicada

Unos pocos segundos después nos dispersamos ocultándonos del radar pero para los radares de britannia éramos visibles, nos ubicamos todos esperando por un nuevo ataque de Zero, para emboscarle de una buena vez.

Pero algo no salió bien, para cuando nos percatamos los de mi escuadrón apenas pude protegerme con el escudo emitido del Sakuraditte. Un potente rayo nos había golpeado junto a unos disparos terriblemente potentes que sacudían todo el lugar.

"Demonios! Esto no estaba dentro del ataque! ¿Cómo diablos lo adivino?" –grite mientras que activaba el sistema de defensa- "Escuchen, sepárense y eviten que los derriben tenemos que ver como rebatir ese ataque" –en ese momento algo me golpeo pero no me paso nada por la defensa, aun así pude observar que mi sistema me alertaba de un enemigo a mi derecha, sin esperar voltee junto con la ballesta para dispararle pero para cuando dispare el enemigo se había movido- "Mierda, que rápido que es"–volví a evitar los ataques de mi enemigo que era más hábil que yo al parecer aun así no pudo herir a mi unidad por el escudo activo- "Con un demonio, deja de atacarme por la espalda y ven de frente maldito cobarde!" –Me quede congelada al oír esa carcajada-.

"Crees que una chiquilla como tu tiene la suficiente inteligencia para darme ordenes, jajajaja" –Zero emitió una carcajada- "No podrás conmigo chiquilla" –volvió a arremeter contra el nightmare que tenía enfrente-  
"Argh, Zero, te hare pedazos como que te agarre!" –Grite sin pensarlo mucho mientras que mi sistema de defensa cargaba el cañón en las manos de mi nightmare-

"Inténtalo" –dijo desafiante mientras que continuaba atacándome-

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, las cosas se veían demasiado tranquilas, cosa que inquieto a todo el escuadrón junto a Suzaku.

"Base, denme un reporte del escuadrón dos , por favor" –pidió con tono serio pero un poco nervioso-

"Aguarde un momento capitán"–se escuchó una voz desde el centro de comandos-

"Señor tenemos un clave delta en la zona del escuadrón dos, al parecer Zero los ataco de repente" –la voz se escuchaba muy nerviosa- "son aproximadamente quinientas unidades caídas, de ambas partes en estos momentos el Darknesslight está frente a frente con el nightmare al parecer es el mismo Zero quien está peleando contra el"

-Suzaku sin poder reaccionar gruño furioso- "Con mil demonios Sakura, te dije que me informaras si esto pasaba!"–Tomo el control del altavoz mientras que se preparaba con el Lancelot- "Vamos todos, al área, están en combate y al parecer no aguantaran más"

Mientras que el escuadrón uno venia para nuestra zona yo me encontré en problemas, mi escudo estaba cerca de su límite y tenía el cañón listo, pero no podía apuntarle a Zero, esto me puso en problemas. Si no podía atinarle volaría toda la zona de un solo golpe, el cañón estaba a cien por ciento de su poder, que no evite maldecir porque no le habían puesto un medidor y controlador al cañón.

"Chiquilla me has cansado, me encargare de ti" –en ese momento el nightmare de Zero disparo un rayo desde el centro que acabo con mi escudo- "un disparo más y te eliminare"

"Mier..da…" –gruñí nuevamente- "no me acabaras tan fácil" –justo antes de que Zero se moviese dispare uno de los cables atrapándolo de sorpresa- "ahora intenta huir de mí, maldita rata"

"Bien pensado, pero podrás disparar sabiendo que puedes eliminarte a ti también? Tu nightmare no aguantara la potencia" –sonrió en su cabina sabiendo bien las consecuencias-

"Te crees que me importa, prefiero eliminarte ahora" –apunte al nightmare teniéndolo un poco más cerca de lo recomendado- "Te veré en el infierno maldito" –en ello escuche a Suzaku pero lo ignore solo atine a gritar- "Aleja a todos de la zona, os matara si les llega la onda expansiva".

Pude ver con la cámara de la espalda de mi nightmare que tanto como el Lancelot como el resto se detenían a cierta zona, todo paso muy extraño, pero rápidamente. No sé cómo fue que ocurrió, simplemente escuche una voz que me dijo "Activa el escudo de reserva, te salvara de la onda expansiva"no entendí porque le hice caso, pero así fue.

Cuando la explosión se dio, ambos nightmares salimos despedidos para cualquier dirección, cerré los ojos esperando que el aparato colapsara, dado que no me funcionaba el sistema de eyección de la cabina.

Un rato más tarde escuche una voz, un tanto familiar, me estaba pidiendo que aguantase mientras que la otra voz me pedía que despertase, se la escuchaba muy angustiado a las dos voces.

"Por favor despierta, Sakura, por favor"–se podía escuchar al joven de ojos violáceos con un tono de voz angustiado-

"Vamos Sakura, aguanta un poco, estarás bien" –a lo que escuche que era Suzaku quien me hablaba-

Luego mi mente se sumió en una inconciencia completa, para cuando desperté me encontré en una de esas camas capsula, que servían para ayudar a sanación y recuperación. Estaba completamente mareada y con la vista borrosa, pero entonces reaccione, preocupada.  
Me moví a pesar del dolor que tenía y tome con mi brazo derecho la máscara pero que rápidamente alguien me detuvo. Observe quien era, y ahí estaba el, el joven de los ojos violáceos y cabello negro como la noche. Lo observe y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la expresión regañona que tenía en sus ojos y en su rostro.

"No se te ocurra moverte, Sakura ¿acaso no te duele nada?" –Lelouch pareció sonreír ya más tranquilo con cierto alivio en su expresión-

"auch, ahora que lo dices, me duele hasta el cabello"–le sonreí un poco- "¿Qué paso?, no recuerdo más desde que dispare el cañón" –lo mire mientras que parpadee para poderlo ver mejor-

"No mucho, según el informe del daño , el nightmare tuyo salió sin un solo rasguño, solo el Lancelot se cobró el golpe por haberte atrapado, lo están reparando en estos momentos a ambos nightmares. Al parecer tuviste suerte o pudiste oírme a tiempo" –Lelouch sonrió- "tonta por poco y vuelas medio planeta"

"Eh? Tanto lio hice?"–Hice una mueca mientras que veía al joven extenderme una especie de Tableta electronica con unas imágenes- "AHHHHH!" –Grite de espanto al ver semejante desastre-

"jajajaja, Suzaku va a matarme cuando te diga que te di el informe de los daños" –el joven de cabello negro se echó a reír al ver mi expresión- "vamos, acabaste con todo lo que estaba ahí, no quedo ni uno de los que estaban ahí"

"Entonces, todo el lugar ¿desapareció?" – Le pregunte sorprendida aun por las imágenes y el reporte que figuraba ahí- "Todo ¿completamente?"

Si, todo, borraste creo que medio mapa, pero bueno, no supe que potencia tenia tu nightmare hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos" –Lelouch sonrió- "Creo que pediré que le pongan un control o quieres dejarlo así?"

"No lo sé, después lo agarrare al viejo" –dije refiriéndome al científico-

"Calma, todo está bien Sakura, hiciste algo que Suzaku ni en un ataque de furia haría, borrar todo el mapa y buena parte de los refuerzos de los caballeros negros" –Lelouch se acercó un poco- "Así que deja de darte cuerda con eso, has hecho mucho ya, tomate un descanso estos días"-lo observe un tanto nerviosa y de repente recordé las palabras al disparar el cañón-

"Lelouch…" –lo mire un momento-

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?" –me observo aun sonriendo-

"Fuiste tú…¿Quién me dijo del escudo de reserva?"–lo mire aun intentando acordarme bien pero me dolía la cabeza-

"Si, fui yo, cuando me lo dijo el científico atine a decírtelo por el comunicador, pero no sabía si me escuchaste, créeme que me tuviste pendiendo de un hilo por un buen rato" –el joven estiro una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro- "por un momento creí que te había perdido, tonta. Pudiste haberte matado" –su voz sonó igual de regañona que siempre pero con más suavidad- "por favor, prométeme que no harás eso otra vez, no podría seguir si no estás conmigo" –sonrió a modo de súplica mientras que me abrazo-

"Está bien, te lo prometo, igualmente hasta que no entienda la dinámica del cañón, no lo usare otra vez" –le regrese el abrazo y de repente me lo encontré más cerca- "Lelouch…" –me quede mirándole un poco nerviosa-

Espero que estés prometiéndolo de manera real, y no para dejarme tranquilo" –sonrió estando más cerca- "No quiero perderte y lo sabes" –observo a la joven a los ojos- "Por favor Sakura, ten más cuidado, no quiero quedarme solo siendo tan joven y mucho menos casi viudo" –sonrió divertido al ver mi expresión-

"Argh, deja de hacer ese chiste, me pone nerviosa" –me acerque y termine por robarle un beso- "Sabes que no te dejaría, nunca lo haré" –sonreí abrazándole otra vez-

-el joven no dijo nada solamente me abrazo nuevamente estando un tanto más tranquilo de que me encontrara bien- "Al menos estas bien, por un momento creí que te me ibas" –dijo con cierto pesar- "pero, ahora que te veo, gracias a dios que estas bien"–el joven le abrazo un poco más-

"Tranquilo, lo estoy. No te preocupes por mi" –le di un abrazo y luego sin querer me queje- "auch…"

"Oops. Perdón, olvide que estabas recién en recuperación" –el joven le soltó despacio dejándola descansar pero quedándose cerca- me quedare contigo hasta que te den el alta, no te preocupes" –sonrió-

"Pero, pero…" –lo mire preocupada- em"esta semana no es.. Los finales de la …" –no pude terminar porque me encontré que su dedo estaba sobre mis labios-

"Ya te dije, no te preocupes por ello, aparte no soy el único que tiene problemas, Suzaku está discutiendo con Euphemia al respecto y parece que todos tomaremos tarde el examen" –Lelouch sonrió- "Nos da ventaja de comenzar a prepáranos, no te preocupes"

"Está bien, pobre Euphy, tiene que encargarse de todo" –sonreí con una mueca al recordar esa expresión gráfica de desagrado a ciertas cosas que tenía la joven de cabello rosado- "espero no estarle dando problemas" –sonreí- "ella debería responder por Suzaku, no por nosotros"

"lo sé, pero eso tendrás que discutirlo con ellos, dado que fue Suzaku quien le pidió que intercediera por nosotros, se siente terrible por haberte dejado sola contra Zero" –en ello Lelouch me miro serio- "me vas a decir cómo demonios se te dio por enfrentarlo, Suzaku solo sabe pelear contra él, ¡estás loca!".

Con esto último no pudimos evitar reírnos los dos, al esperar a Suzaku, al pasar de los minutos me sentía cansada, mire las máquinas y me encontré que el sistema me había dado un calmante de manera automatizada, cosa que me bloqueo las ganas de maldecir a la maquina dado que no tenía ganas de dormir, pude escuchar la voz de Lelouch que me decía que descansara que se quedaría conmigo.

Estaba segura que él esperaba a Suzaku también, para calmarle un poco al respecto de cómo estaba, era verdad me dolía todo, pero ahora sentía una calma de que todo estuviese bien.


	3. Capitulo Alterno

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado

Capitulo Alterno: Sueños , Anhelos & Perdón

Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida después del semejante aplicon de calmantes por parte de la maldita máquina. Extrañamente me sumí en un sueño profundo, esto me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Recuerdos bastante hermosos y tristes, otros bastante actuales y dulces. Desde cuando era niña, hasta cuando conocí a Lelouch, a Suzaku, a las princesas de britannia Euphemia y Nunnally.

Incluso cuando antes de conocerlos, parte de mi memoria se pudo volver a ver, aunque me causaba un poco de dolor, recordarlo. Podía recordar parte de mi niñez, parte de mí que había quedado perdida, incluso parte de mi adolescencia que había quedado perdida por todo lo actual.

Podía recordar incluso a Shaoran y a Meiling, que esta última siempre era un imán de locuras y energía que siempre acababa poniéndonos de buen humor a todos. Shaoran siempre había sido un poco tímido y un tanto más serio, recordaba haberlo visto ya perdiendo un par de veces la paciencia con respecto a los desajustes y las locuras de su prima, pero al cabo terminaba divirtiéndose.

Luego, recordé los tiempos en familia, con mi Hermano, Mi madre, Mi padre, incluso con Yukito y sus abuelos, era divertido pasar el tiempo, aunque nada le ganaba a las historias fuera de serie que solía contar su abuelo, era muy divertido oírlo cuando relataba esas historias parecidas de ciencia ficción.

Un rato después, otro recuerdo llego, fue el momento que britannia invadió Japón.

Creo que en ese momento creí que moriría, pero no…

Esa noche, cuando nos atraparon y nos separaron a todos, mis padres estaban igual de desesperados que yo y mi hermano, no sabía que nos esperaba, pero de repente también mi hermano fue separado de mí, y comenzaba a temer por mi vida. Pero esa noche, una persona se me acerco, era del ejército. Lo recordaba bien, le llamaban capitán, pero tenía la misma edad que yo o un año mayor a mí tal vez. Un joven un poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño, ojos casi de la misma tonalidad, tenía una expresión seria, pero al mirarme sonrió de manera disimulada.

"No te preocupes, tu familia estará a salvo, yo estoy encargado y les advertí que si les hacían daño yo mismo les castigaría." Escuche a ese joven que no sabía que era Suzaku hasta ese entonces. "Solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado, te enseñare a defenderte de todo esto, tienes una luz que no se ve hace mucho, no te preocupes, cualquier problema, siempre recurre a mí, estarás a salvo conmigo" El joven volvió a sonreír y recuerdo haber tomado su mano para salir de ese lugar.

Unas semanas más tarde me encontraba estudiando ya en el instituto Ashford de britannia. Al principio se me hizo complicado entender todo, dado que no manejaba bien el inglés, pero el joven que me había salvado, se presentó ante mí la primera semana.

Su nombre era Suzaku, y era el capitán de aquel escuadrón que recordaba, que el había pasado a ser mi maestro, me lo informaron a la segunda semana de manera personal.

También recordaba la primera vez que conocí a Lelouch, al principio no entendía bien o mejor dicho no lo entendía bien. Me parecía una persona un tanto ¿Intolerable?, no era que yo lo odiase en aquel entonces, pero… ¡Como era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas!

En ese entonces no entendía mucho de lo que tenía que hacer, pero al año siguiente me nombraron guardia imperial sorpresivamente, Euphemia fue la que me conto junto a mi sensei a quien tendría que proteger, no quisiera recordar mi expresión al saber eso, dado que Lelouch y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien.

Con el tiempo comencé a entender el punto del chico de los ojos violáceos. Pero no entendí en que momento caí rendida hacia él, tal vez por esa manera de ser que tenía al no estar con los demás o no lo sé. Simplemente me gustaba y mucho, pasaron un poco más de unos meses para que todo eso se diera.

Aunque Euphemia me advirtió el hecho de que me metiese con alguien del imperio, teniendo la condiciendo de "Caballero Imperial" a pesar de ser una "Eleven" como me dijo Suzaku en su momento. El protocolo era bastante molesto, pero Lelouch me dijo que más adelante cuando las cosas estuviesen lo suficientemente equilibradas no habría ningún efecto negativo o lo suficiente como para causar problemas.

Incluso recordaba una vieja conversación con Nunally, la hermana de Lelouch. Me pedía que tuviese muchísima paciencia, que su hermano podía llegar a ser un poco testarudo en ciertos instantes, pero era buena persona. En algunos momentos me pareció admirar mucho a esta joven, podía llevar su vida a pesar de estar en su condición, me daba cierta envidia esa tranquilidad y calma con la cual se le podía hablar y ella era capaz de responder igual dando una sensación de calidez.

Extrañamente mis recuerdos se rebatieron un poco. Mi mente camino hacia el pasado recordándome la noche cercana al año nuevo. Cuando mis padres estaban nerviosos y mis familiares también, recordar esa noche que me separe de ellos, no recordar mucho al respecto era lo que quería hacer, pero sus voces retumban en mi mente recordándome que también tengo que buscarlos.

Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas durmiendo según le escuche a Lelouch decirle a Suzaku. Este último al verme despertar, espero a que estuviese consiente para hablar conmigo. Como lo espere, me regaño por irresponsable y también por descuidada. Aun así, me costaba convencerlo de que no era su culpa, el tener que sentirse responsable. Había sido culpa mía y de mi desesperación, batallar contra Zero era lo peor que pudo haberme pasado para comenzar con mi entrenamiento a campo de batalla real. Yo sabía que esto era complicado, y sabia la consecuencias de ello por lo cual Lelouch termino llamándole la atención a Suzaku de una manera que no me espere.

Juraría haber puesto una buena cara de póker al escuchar a Lelouch decirle a Suzaku al respecto del reporte de daño, en lo que derivó en un enorme discurso por parte de este último.

Seguía riéndome a pesar de que me dolía todo, pero mi mente resonaban esas voces, me sentía un poco extraña, sabía que había llamado su atención de ambos jóvenes que discutían ambos me observaron, pero por alguna razón, Suzaku era el que sabía lo que pasaba conmigo. El parecía saberlo pero no pretendía darle pistas a Lelouch. No por ahora.

De repente el chico de cabello castaño reacciono mirándome, encontrándome otra vez discutiendo con el de manera automática.

Sabía que se disculpaba conmigo otra vez, pero ya llegaba un momento que me preocupaba más mis recuerdos que lo que me decía Suzaku.

En ese momento sentía que me dolía la cabeza, preferí decirles a ambos que volvería a dormir, necesitaba descansar y de paso, volver momentáneamente a ese lugar donde no había tal desastre como el mundo real.

Recuerdo haberle sonreído a Lelouch para calmarle, porque se veía preocupado por mí, porque el sabia notar mi estado sin preguntármelo siempre había sido rápido para notarlo, pero al calmarle termine enfadándome por lo cual acabe durmiendo dándoles la espalda, pero sentí un extraño dolor en mi interior, gracias a que no podían verme, no sabían que había dejado caer unas lágrimas antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

"Daria lo que fuera, por volverlos a ver… a todos" –deje un susurro escapar entre medio de mis lágrimas- "lo que fuera…" –susurre en medio de un pequeñísimo sollozo sin percatarme de que Suzaku y Lelouch aún estaban ahí-

"no debe ser nada fácil…" –replico muy bajo a Lelouch el chico de cabello castaño-

"Nunca me contaste como llego conmigo, me harías el favor…?" –el joven de cabello negro como la noche lo miro de manera curiosa-

"Está bien, todo comenzó…" –pude oír las palabras de Suzaku perderse en un eco antes de dormirme completamente-

En ese momento me sumí en un estado de felicidad con mis recuerdos…

Aunque sea por un momento…

Un instante…

Los tendría otra vez a todos a mi lado…


	4. ¿Un día normal?

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado

Capítulo 2: ¿Un día normal?

Luego de recuperarme completamente del incidente con Zero, me encontraba en una zona bastante abandonada, junto con el Lancelot de Suzaku y mi nightmare. Él tenía la intención de enseñarme un par de cosas al respecto de las maniobras aprendidas al momento de enfrentar a Zero. Desde luego, el temía por mi seguridad y mi falta de experiencia no ayudaba en lo más mínimo al problema.

"Sakura, enciende el radar y a su vez enciende el infrarrojo" – Suzaku parecía bastante más serio de lo usual- "No me contradigas, ya verás para que es"

"De acuerdo" –gruñí un poco por el tono de voz que llevaba hablándome- "¿Qué más necesitas que deje activado antes de comenzar?"

"Mantén ambas cosas y la cámara de tu nightmare encendidas, las necesitaras" –respondió el joven con el mismo tono de voz-

"Bueno, de acuerdo"–pulse el botón que encendía el sistema de cámaras ocultas en mi nightmare-

Con el comienzo de la práctica era sumamente difícil evitar los ataques de Suzaku. El Lancelot era rápido igual que ese nightmare, pero mucho más dañino estaba segura que era el otro nightmare. Aun así, Suzaku parecía estar simulando un combate bastante complejo, quería que entendiera como evitar sus ataques, como reaccionar mediante la ayuda de mi sistema de navegación y mis propios sentidos.

"Sakura, no vas a poderte refugiar tanto con el escudo, si lo agotas y te disparan podrías ponerte en peligro" –Suzaku parecía paciente pero estaba preocupado- "Tienes que atacar y moverte, el escudo solo será útil si te pillan de repente, pero nada más"–este último pareció estar preocupado dado que no veía progreso útil-

"Es que es difícil Suzaku, te mueves demasiado rápido o el Lancelot es demasiado rápido, una de dos" –proteste desde mi cabina ya con un agudo dolor de cabeza- "realmente pretendes que te detenga pero apenas puedo localizarte" –seguí mientras que me llevaba la mano a la cabeza para intentar calmar el dolor-

Con el paso de las horas las cosas parecían no avanzar, esto había llegado a frustrarme grandemente y en proporciones bíblicas. No había sido capaz de frenar ni un solo ataque aunque Suzaku no causaba daño con su Lancelot, pero si me daba unas buenas sacudidas. No entendía que me estaba pasando, era complicado… ¿tan difícil era aprender algo así? ¿Tal vez no sirvo para el uso del nightmare? Me preguntaba en mi mente porque siempre me sonaba como algo imposible para mí.

Había llegado tarde ese día, estaba cansada y frustrada. Me parecía imposible poder hacer algo tan rápido como lo hacía Suzaku, comence a juzgarme si realmente merecía el uso de aquel nightmare o no.

Durante la noche no pude dormir, estaba completamente inquieta. Me levante y comencé a caminar, me iría hasta la cocina, a ver si hallaba algo con que calmar un poco mi ansiedad, tal vez con un té o algo.

Iba de camino a la cocina cuando choque a oscuras a la mitad del pasillo con alguien, maldije en voz baja dado que no se veía casi nada y no había visto a quien venía, aunque por principio reaccione un poco extrañada ¿Quién demonios caminaría a esta hora por el lugar?.

"Un momento, tu qué haces aquí y quién eres?" –Pregunte seriamente luego de levantarme del piso-

"Eso no creo que te interese, lo que me pregunto qué haces tú aquí y a esta hora" –respondió un joven de cabello castaño-

"Iba de camino a la cocina, tu qué haces levantado a estas horas?" –Le pregunte nuevamente al desconocido-

"Estaba intentando encontrar donde había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo pero no me acuerdo en que puerta quedo" –dijo al seguirme el joven-

Al caminar a la cocina, encendí las luces y entre. Para cuando voltee a ver quién era casi me da un infarto. Frente a mi tenía un joven aproximadamente de mi edad, era alto y se veía que era bastante fuerte. Llevaba un estilo de ropa para dormir del estilo chino de un color verde bastante intenso. Al mirarle a los ojos no pude evitar quedarme sorprendida, conocía esa mirada. Seria pero tranquila, esos ojos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

"¿Shaoran?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –Dije aun atónita de la sorpresa- "¿Cuándo has llegado aquí?"

"No hace mucho, está bastante bueno el sistema de este instituto" –sonrió- "se ve que no has cambiado en nada, seguramente ni te has dado cuenta de que he estado aquí"

-sonreí- "un poco, es que tengo cosas para hacer por mi trabajo"–negué con la cabeza- "aunque por ahora no podía dormir, ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi"

El chico de cabello castaño sonrió y comenzó a contarme como había sido todo después del momento que britannia había tomado control de Japón. Él se había regresado para china para cuando esto ocurrió. No pudo regresar a Japón en aquel entonces. Dijo que cuando las cosas se calmaron dado por ser una persona nacida en china, tuvo menos problemas para poder regresar a Japón, aunque ahora la llamaban la "Área 11". Pero hace muy poco que se había integrado al último año del instituto, por lo cual esa había sido la razón por la que no lo había visto antes, pero él tampoco sabía que yo estaba en el instituto.

"ya veo, parece que no nos hemos cruzado, llevo casi dos años aquí" –le sonreí- "Dime, como esta Meiling? Tampoco he sabido de ella, tampoco supe que paso con mis amigas y mi familia después de que britannia tomase el control"

-este negó un poco con la cabeza- "la verdad hace mucho que no la veo, pero según me ha contado mi madre está bastante bien, no ha tenido problemas hasta ahora, pero le preocupa lo que paso aquí en Japón, está intentando dar con sus amigas e incluso con Tomoyo que aún no sabe nada de ella" –el chico parpadeo un momento recordando lo que le decía su madre- "no sé qué tanto intenta, realmente Japón esta echa un desastre"

"Lo sé, pero espero que estén bien, nuestros amigos. Aunque creo que Eriol sigue en Inglaterra, es probable que en algún momento lo veamos" –sonreí-

"vaya a saber, hace mucho que no se de Eriol, puede que él tenga suerte de poder aparecer en algún momento por aquí" –asintió ligeramente el joven-

Nos habíamos quedando charlando hasta tarde, después cada uno volvió a su habitación. Había estado sorprendida antes de dormirme, era una sorpresa enorme. No me podía creer lo que había pasado igualmente a la mañana siguiente me levante demasiado cansada.

Últimamente los días se me estaban haciendo pesados, los entrenamientos de combate no funcionaban bien conmigo o yo no podía con ellos. Me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que no pusiese combatir como debiera.

"Suzaku, olvídalo" –le dije en un momento que me detuve- "esto es inútil no puedo con esto" –le dije estando completamente frustrada, detuve mi unidad y saque la llave-

"Mierda, apago el nightmare antes de que le conteste" –se dijo perplejo este último-

"Encárgate por favor, de que regresen ambos frames a la base, nos vemos" –me baje del soporte de descenso y había dejado la llave de mi nightmare-

Había salido de ahí apenas tuve la oportunidad, sabía que Suzaku no podría seguirme porque no podía dejar solos a ambos frames. Me había cansado de intentarlo, me sentía una completa inútil. Comenzaba a creer que no servía para ser una "Guardaespaldas" por así decirlo y mucho menos seguramente para cuidar a Lelouch.

Esa noche no regrese a la mansión y tampoco ingrese a clases al día siguiente, me sentía fatal, estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado arta de todo esto. Había tolerado todo, pero mi vida no era la misma, estaba cada vez más oscurecida. Mientras que escuchaba un poco de música, me pareció que golpeaban a mi puerta pero los ignore, estaba hace un buen rato tomando un par de cervezas que había comprado un rato antes de volver a la mansión del campus.

Termine gritándole al que tocase la puerta para que me dejaran en paz, sentí una amargura bastante particular, no sabía porque, pero no era feliz con esta vida, o al menos en el estado en el que estaba, prácticamente sola. Me había dado gusto volver a ver a Shaoran, pero sabía que las cosas no eran igual, sabía que él siempre estaba ocupado y no podría hablarle. No quería meterle en mis problemas.

Ya entrada la noche, después de que no hubiese nadie despierto volví a salir, no quería asistir esta semana a clases, así que prepare un pequeño bolso de viaje, iría a ver mi vieja ciudad, Tomoeda. No sabía que tan mal había quedado la ciudad después de todo, pero recuerdo haber tomado una de las motos que usualmente no las usaban para nada en la base, pero eran extremadamente rápidas por lo cual podría moverme sin problemas. Luego de fijarme en el mapa como moverme desde la región donde estábamos hasta Tomoeda, encendí el indicador del mapa y comencé el viaje. Como la moto llevaba núcleo de Sakuraditte no necesitaba hacer paradas por lo cual era muy útil.

Para entrada la madrugada, había entrado en la zona de la ciudad, era verdad este lugar estaba echo un desastre, pase con la moto por el lugar donde vivía, se veía echo un caos, pero la casa parecía estar en buen estado. Pero deshabitada. Deje la moto estacionada en el viejo garaje y camine hacia la casa, recordaba tener la llave así que entre sin problemas. El lugar se veía viejo, desgastado, el color de las paredes estaba manchado.

"Dios mío, como ha quedado este lugar" –sonreí con una extraña melancolía mientras que subía las escaleras- "esta tal cual la última vez que lo vi, solo que completamente dañado…"

Continué caminando, encontré varias cosas rotas, pero las habitaciones estaban como la última ves antes de que nos sacaran de aquí. Me pregunte como estarían mis padres, mi hermano.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, entre y observe, se veía como hace 4 años atrás, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo. Cuando de repente me pareció escuchar algo. Una voz me hablaba y creí que estaba loca por un momento hasta que escuche algo que me decía "Esa persona que estas protegiendo, es una persona que te traicionara, no confíes en el" ese eco se repetía constantemente y no entendía el porqué.

Hasta que de repente volvió a hablar "Zero está muy cerca de ti, mucho más de lo que crees" escuche que ese eco decía.

"¿Zero está cerca de mí? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?" –Respondí al eco-

"Ya lo descubrirás tu misma" –el eco se escuchó por ultima ves-

Extrañada camine nuevamente por mi cuarto y encontré varias cosas, después de poder hacer andar la lavadora me quede en casa esa noche, había llevado comida dado que no sabía que tantos problemas me traería mi condición de Caballero Imperial, pero sabía que no sería mucho el revuelo.

Esa noche, tuve una extraña pesadilla, en ella pude ver tanto como a Zero como a Lelouch. Ambos parecían hablar igual y solamente con una diferencia la voz de Zero era mucho más fría que la de Lelouch. Ambos parecían estar riendo al mismo tiempo, por el desastre causado, por lo que todo que estaba pasando parecía estarles gustando a los dos, podía ver escenas de desastres y demás. Incluso zonas de guerra.

Durante la noche me desperté un poco asustada, parecía tan real aquel sueño. ¿Qué? Me pregunte para mis adentros, siempre tuve cierto acierto con mis sueños a ciertas cosas raras que siempre me pasaban. ¿Lelouch es Zero? Me dije en mi mente "no tiene sentido, como puede ser que ambos sean la misma persona cuando ambos son totalmente distintos?" me volví a decir en mi mente estando confundida.

Un poco más tarde pude volver a dormir pero no soñé más al respecto. Pero seguí inquieta, esto estaba muy extraño. Al regresar decidí seguir los pasos de Lelouch de cerca, quería saber si realmente el tenía algo que ver o no con esto último.

Pase dos días más en casa, logre ponerla en orden, al parecer todo funcionaba. Estuve tranquila hasta que sonó mi teléfono móvil, cosa que me dio un susto bastante grande, al atender tuve que evitar no quedarme sorda.

"¿Dónde estás?" –Pregunto una voz masculina bastante molesta- "Llevo dos días buscándote, que demonios pensabas!"

Suzaku, déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de oírte sinceramente" –le respondí con un tono bastante molesto- "Déjame en paz, quieres? En unos días más estaré allá, no me molestes" –atine a cortarle la llamada-

Unos minutos más volvió a sonar mi teléfono pero de las pocas veces que sonó una me llamo la atención, provenía del número privado de la base y era extraño recibir una llamada desde allá.

"¿hola?" –conteste extrañada-

"Me puedes explicar que te pasa?"–La voz que hablaba parecía preocupada pero sarcástica- "Estamos con un poco de problemas aquí, no era momento para que desaparecieras"

"Lo siento, pero necesitaba un poco de aire, estoy cansada todavía del viaje, puede que en unos días más ya esté allí de nuevo, por favor, respeten un poco la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire libre" –respondí rápidamente-

"Ten cuidado, si el emperador se entera de este tipo de faltas te traerá problemas" –dijo la voz antes de cortar la llamada-

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes" –respondí al aire de manera sarcástica-

Esa noche el pase un poco inquieta, tome mi computadora y pude conectarlo a mi móvil sin antes agregarle un sistema para evitar que rastreasen mi computador. Comencé a buscar un poco en las cámaras de seguridad y demás. Me puse por objetivo seguir por esta noche a Lelouch, a ver que ocurría. Extrañamente la cámara que estaba oculta en su habitación funciono, de la cual me encontré que había una chica de cabello verde largo hablando con este último.

"Quien será?"–Dije mientras que ajustaba el sonido-La chica de cabello verde que sostenía un peluche amarillo bastante gracioso, parecía estar mirando a Lelouch bastante extrañada.

Cierto, yo no conocía a esta chica, pero estaban hablando de algo que capto mi atención.

"¿Qué planeas hacer Lelouch?" –Pregunto la joven- "esta chica casi me deja durmiendo un rato con lo el combate anterior" –protesto con esto último-

"Calma, aunque esta noche tendré que ir a dar indicaciones" –contesto el chico de ojos violáceos medio meditativo- "lo menos que puedo hacer C.C ahora es levantar más sospechas" –el joven le observo- "Aunque tampoco puedo dejar a la orden sin darles ordenes, se hacen bastante complicados si pasase eso" –contesto Lelouch estando bastante serio ya con un tono de voz bastante calculador-

Escuche perpleja lo que decía, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" me pregunte en mi mente, "De que hablaba Lelouch y quién demonios era la chica esa?" Me pregunte nuevamente enojada.

Así comencé a oír de qué estaban hablando, estaba sorprendida, pero continúe escuchando cada palabra mientras que grababa algo de lo que escuchaba.


	5. Información Fatal

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado

Capítulo 3: Información Fatal

Esa noche el pase un poco inquieta, tome mi computadora y pude conectarlo a mi móvil sin antes agregarle un sistema para evitar que rastreasen mi computador. Comencé a buscar un poco en las cámaras de seguridad y demás. Me puse por objetivo seguir por esta noche a Lelouch, a ver qué ocurría.

Extrañamente la cámara que estaba oculta en su habitación funciono, de la cual me encontré que había una chica de cabello verde largo hablando con este último.

"Quien será?" –Dije mientras que ajustaba el sonido-

La chica de cabello verde que sostenía un peluche amarillo bastante gracioso, parecía estar mirando a Lelouch bastante extrañada.

Cierto, yo no conocía a esta chica, pero estaban hablando de algo que capto mi atención.

"¿Qué planeas hacer Lelouch?"–Pregunto la joven- "esta chica casi me deja durmiendo un rato con lo el combate anterior" –protesto con esto último-

"Calma, aunque esta noche tendré que ir a dar indicaciones" –contesto el chico de ojos violáceos medio meditativo- "lo menos que puedo hacer C.C ahora es levantar más sospechas" –el joven le observo- "Aunque tampoco puedo dejar a la orden sin darles ordenes, se hacen bastante complicados si pasase eso" –contesto Lelouch estando bastante serio ya con un tono de voz bastante calculador-

Escuche perpleja lo que decía, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"me pregunte en mi mente, "De que hablaba Lelouch y quién demonios era la chica esa?" Me pregunte nuevamente enojada.

Así comencé a oír de qué estaban hablando, estaba sorprendida, pero continúe escuchando cada palabra mientras que grababa algo de lo que escuchaba.

-la joven de cabello verde largo observo normalmente al chico de cabello negro- "Lelouch, ¿Por qué no dejas listos los mensajes antes? Te ahorraras problemas por el momento con ello" –observo al chico mientras que abrazaba el peluche- "¿no crees?"

Estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, me sobresalte al escuchar a Lelouch hablar con ese tono tan frio y calculador, se parecía a Zero. Extrañamente, la chica llamada C.C se mantenía cerca de Lelouch. Este último, pareció hacer un movimiento un poco brusco, no tenía idea de qué tipo de relación tenían, pero comenzaba a molestarme.

"C.C no te pongas a darme ordenes, que el que las da aquí soy yo" –contesto Lelouch molesto-

La chica no respondió, pero después continúe escuchando. El plan constaba de un ataque durante el acto general que sería llevado acabo por Cornellia y por Euphemia. Los atacantes estarían alejados o disimulados. El asunto que no daba detalles de los horarios en los cuales ocurrirían los ataques. El siguiente sería ejecutado por él, pero directamente al parecer tenía pensado en tener una pequeñísima charla con Nunally su hermana. Últimamente había estado dándole problemas, con algunas ordenes que hubiera estado dando, intentaría "Convencerla de manera sarcástica".

Me preocupe dado que no sabía quién era el guardia personal de Nunally pero contaba que él se presentara estando a su lado en todo momento. Las fechas dadas, sonaban muy cerca a la fecha de anuncios de los líderes en cada zona y las guardas imperiales formales.

Pase parte de la noche escuchando lo que discutían y continúe siguiendo a Lelouch, el problema era que las cámaras funcionaban hasta cierto lugar, pero podía rastrear el número si Lelouch respondía.

Al verlo fuera de alcance, decidí hacer una pequeña llamada -tome mi móvil aun conectado a la pc y llame-

Pude escuchar desde afuera el sonido del timbre del teléfono móvil.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?" –Pregunto Lelouch con el tono habitual de siempre-

"Donde te encuentras ¿sabes que Suzaku está buscándote?"

"Si lo sé, no te preocupes"–respondí tranquilamente mientras que observaba el sistema de señales- "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sigues aun estudiando?" –pregunte-

"Un poco, me está dando problemas una parte de los apuntes" –Lelouch sonrió dado que aún seguía mintiendo-

"¿Es la teoría del ultimo capitulo, cierto?" –pregunto- Si, todavía no completo todo, es demasiado complejo la cantidad de teorías" –proteste-

Continúe con mi charla con Lelouch de manera tranquila, pero había algo que me inquietaba.

"Lelouch…" –le hable preocupada- "¿Dónde estás? Te fui a ver a tu habitación y no estabas"

"Ah, es que Salí por un rato"–contesto tranquilo- "es que casi se me queda la memoria un poco confundida, mejor un paseo para aclararme un poco, ¿no crees?"

"Cierto, es que me asustaste, desapareciste y tenías el móvil apagado, creí que te había pasado algo" –le reproche mientras que miraba la pantalla-

"Lo lamento, prometo avisarte" –respondió suavemente-

"Está bien, espero que no olvides eso" –sonreí respondiendo tranquilamente-

Esa noche hablamos un rato más, habíamos quedado en vernos a penas terminara de regresar a britannia.


	6. Una Tarde Cuestionada

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado

Capítulo 4: Una tarde cuestionada

Llegue a britannia a eso de las tres de la tarde, como era sábado sabía que seguramente Lelouch se encontraba en la mansión. O tal vez no, últimamente había pasado tiempo con Suzaku y Nunally.

Durante el corto lapso que me tomo encontrar a Lelouch que estaba tranquilo en el jardín, extrañamente estaba recostado en el pasto cosa que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, parecía estar dormido, me acerque sin despertarlo y termine por sentarme bajo el árbol, esperando a que despertase.

Ni pasaron unos treinta minutos para cuando le observe este pareció haber sonreído sin abrir los ojos ¿se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí?

"¿hace cuánto que llegaste?" –Pregunto Lelouch tranquilamente- "Me pareció haberte oído, pero como no hiciste ruido, no me di cuenta del todo" –sonrió con una expresión un tanto perezosa-

"No hace mucho, harán treinta minutos"–sonreí al contestarle- "¿Has dormido bien?" –volví a preguntarle-

"Bastante, hace mucho que no me daba tanto cansancio" –sonrió mientras que abría los ojos- "la verdad hace mucho que no hacía algo como esto, casi nunca se daba tiempo" –parpadeo al notar que había dicho algo de mas-

"Creo que a cualquiera de nosotros le da flojera…. Más que nada después de tantos exámenes juntos" – respondí notando la cara de póker que estaba poniendo- "¿Qué ocurre?" –Me reí sin entender el porqué de esa expresión-

"No nada" –sonrió- "Dime ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a Japón?"

"Visitaba mi viejo hogar, está bastante bien la estructura de la casa, pero esta echa un desastre"–suspire pesadamente- siempre me pregunte que paso con mi familia" –mire un momento hacia el cielo- "no he vuelto a saber de ellos desde entonces, ya pasaron casi cuatro años"

La verdad, no sabría decirte, no estuve involucrado en ello, mi hermana Cornellia tal vez sea algo al respecto, fue ella quien organizo el movimiento aquella ves" –el joven observaba con cuidado- "¿los echas de menos, cierto?"

"Si, bastante… tampoco he vuelto a saber de mis amigas y tampoco de mi prima" –suspire- "sé que están bien en algún lugar de la ciudad, no creo que les haya pasado nada malo, solo que hace mucho que no les veo" –suspire una vez más- "Es molesto sentirme tan sola…"

"Vaya, acaso no cuento o qué?" –Lelouch sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo- "ya, no me mires así, sabes que fue un chiste"–sonrió- "Vamos, un día de estas le preguntare a Cornellia que ocurrió en Tomoeda , tal vez ella si sepa dónde están"

"Hmm, no te meterás en problemas?" –Le pregunte preocupada- "No es que dude de que la señorita Cornellia sepa al respecto, pero no crees que nos tomara por chismosos?"

"Lo dudo, por cierto… Suzaku te aviso de la fiesta de esta noche?" –Lelouch comenzó a reírse apenas vio mi expresión- "¿eso es un no?" –volvió a reírse-

"¿Qué baile? ¿Cuándo?" –Lo mire perpleja- "¡No me ha dicho nada!"

En esos momentos, Suzaku se encontraba con Nunally y Euphemia. No pudo evitar estornudar, sin entender nada las dos jovenes lo miraban de manera graciosa mientras que este ultimo maldecia ¿Quien demonios estaba hablando tan mal de el?.

"Esta noche, en teoría según me dijo Euphemia, parece que tanto como Suzaku, el desconocido guardia de mi hermana y tú, tendrán la presentación oficial" –Lelouch parpadeo- como detesto estos protocolos, a sabiendas que ya lo saben quieren hacer una mención al respecto"

"Dah, eso fue lo que me dijo hace años Suzaku pero no me acordaba de ello" –sonreí con una mueca- "¿Enserio tengo que asistir?"

"Lamentablemente si, podría tráete problemas en lo que es de reputación si no asistes" –contesto Lelouch ya de manera sarcástica-

"Dah, encima al día siguiente tengo que ir nuevamente con Suzaku a la zona donde se detectó movimiento, los caballeros negros otra vez están jugando a las escondidas" –proteste- "maldición, como detesto estas cosas" –gruñí-

En ese momento, me pareció sentir algo extraño, en mi interior algo me decía que no estaba bien todo esto. Sabía que Lelouch ocultaba algo, pero ¿Qué seria? ¿Acaso la grabación que vi, era lo que creí que vi? Me lo pregunte en mi mente mientras que le escuchaba hablarme.

"Vamos tampoco es para tanto" –dijo al levantarse para luego sentarse a su lado- em"es un rato no más, no creo que sea toda la noche"

"Entiendo pero se me hace pesado…" –suspire- "Lelouch, hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué haces últimamente aparte de estudiar para los finales?"–le pregunte con cara curiosa-

"¿eh? No creo hacer más que estudiar, ¿Por qué?" –me miro extrañado-

"Es que, la otra ves que te llame, escuchaba mucho ruido del otro lado, parecía que no estabas en algún lugar muy tranquilo como para relajarse" –lo mire con la ceja levantada- "por eso te pregunte ¿en que estas metido?"

"No en nada, aparte estaba caminando cuando hablamos, creo que escuchaste ruido propio de los automóviles del lugar" –se excusó-

"Es enserio que lo dices, pareciera que me estas mintiendo"–sonreí-

"No lo estoy, ya deja de ponerte así de pesada"–protesto ya molesto- "es enserio, no estoy metido en nada"

Llevamos un rato discutiendo, pero como conforme pasaba la tarde llegaba la noche.

Me encontraba en mi habitación observando el tipo de vestido que me habían dejado un rato antes y encontraba echando maldiciones, no me gustaba para nada. Era demasiado formal, para colmo hace años que no usaba los tacones, iba acabar haciendo un desastre en público.

Estaba comenzando a creer que no iba a poder salir. De repente oí que golpeaban a la puerta, era Lelouch, ya venía listo para lo que se llevaría a cabo en unas dos horas aproximadamente, venía con una expresión graciosa, al parecer sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

"No piensas cambiarte de ropa ¿o sí?" –Miro divertido mi expresión- "¿Por qué pones esa expresión? Ni que fueras a una ejecución"

"No es por eso… el vestido es demasiado formal, es demasiado… encima no sé qué tan bien me maneje con los tacos altos" –lo mire- "llevo mucho tiempo con el traje militar, me cuesta mucho el cambio repentino"

"Ah, vamos! Y la ropa que traes ahora qué?" –se rio- "vas a decirme que es muy distinto…"

"No, pero no uso tacones, uso sandalias o zapatos, pero no llego a los tacones" –proteste- "aparte estaba con ropa de fin de semana, de civil, que demonios …" –protesté-

"Entonces ¿quieres que ayude?" –sonrió con una ligera malicia- "¿o podrás sola?"

"Etto…" –me sonroje odiaba esa expresión en su cara- "No me mires así que me pones de los nervios" –retrocedí ligeramente-

"Oh, ahora resulta que te vas a escapar de mi…¡Ni se te ocurra!" –Se me acerco casi de un paso- "¡Eso sí que no!"–sonrió-

Para cuando me di cuenta, tenía a Lelouch a mi lado. El muy malvado estaba atrapándome desde mi cintura por lo cual no tenía manera de escaparme de su agarre. En lo que acabe protestándole por semejante acción, pero este pareció ignorarme. Me había observado un momento para luego abrázame, no entendí nada hasta que volví a oírle hablar.

"Sakura…"/em –suspiro- "No sé si soy el único de los dos que está loco, pero…" –se acercó despacio al oído de la joven- "últimamente me estas volviendo loco"

"Lelouch…" –me quede sorprendida al escucharle- "…bueno, podría decirse que también he estado así…" –sonreí sonrojada mientras que me recargaba sobre su hombro-

"Hmm, tal vez podamos demorar nuestra asistencia por un rato…" –sonrió de manera bastante maliciosa- "¿Qué te parece?"–sonrió-

-volví a mirarle sonrojada- "¿crees que podamos?"

-asintió- "Claro, total no creo que se atrevan a venir por nosotros, saben bien que yo los mataría si me presionan" –se rio ligeramente- "así que descuida" –se acercó despacio a su cuello- "tendremos…tiempo…no te…. Preocupes" –susurro cerca de mi oído antes de tocar con su boca el cuello de la chica-

Ante semejante acción no pude evitar quedarme más en su abrazo, tenía mis manos sobre su espalda. Al principio mi mente me estaba dando un sermón a lo que se estaba aproximando todo esto, pero lo ignore.

Había caído en una red de la cual no podía salir, era demasiado cómoda como para marcharme. Esa noche, caí en sus manos, aunque no era la única, el parecía estar igual que yo, entregado a aquellas caricias que nos daba más calor, de una manera que antes no nos había ocurrido.

Era cierto, ocuparíamos un poco de tiempo para poder, llevar esta danza en calma y a solas. Tal como había soñado, una noche, me entregué completamente, no solo con mi cuerpo, si no con mi alma y mi corazón.

No fui la única, pude sentir el mismo nivel de entrega por su parte, no estaba segura que ocurriría después de todo esto, pero de algo estaba segura, iba a tener problemas para dormir sola. De eso, no había duda alguna.


	7. ¡Lanzando el Protocolo por la ventana!

Nota: Os recomendaria que apartir de la letra de la cancion centrada, lo leais con esta cancion "Magnet (Sakurita y Emanuel Santiago) Fan-doblaje Argentino"¿Cual es la razon? Por un lado este fandub me inspiro para esta escena y es para que entiendan el ambiente del momento del baile entre lelouch y sakura. No puedo dar el link, pero con eso ya lo pueden buscar. El canal el video esta en el canal de Emanuel Santiago. Por las dudas.¡Feliz Año Nuevo!.

Code Heart: Un Amor Codificado

Capítulo 5: ¡Lanzando el Protocolo por la ventana! ¡Cruces inesperados! ¿Relaciones establecidas?.

Durante la noche nos habíamos acercado al salón de fiestas del lugar. Había que admitir que estaba demasiado "impresionante" o mucho más, no había palabras para describir eso último.

No sabía cómo iba esto, pero de repente al llegar todo se puso demasiado "divertido" para mi gusto. Había comenzado a sonar una música. De repente vi sonreír a Lelouch y ahí lo entendí. Era el estilo de entrada más extraña que me hubiera imaginado.

_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión_

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me pose en tu flor_

_Pobre ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor…_

Juraría que sentía la mirada de todos en el salón, incluyendo la del Emperador Charles.

No sé porque me daba la impresión de que me metería en problemas…

Pero parecía no importarme, seguí los pasos de Lelouch como si nada…

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

_Roba de mis labios la tentación_

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel_

_No olvidaras nuestro fogoso amor_

Durante el baile y mientras que al parecer ambos habíamos perdido la cabeza, seguíamos a pesar de la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Las expresiones más divertidas eran las de Suzaku y Euphemia. No lo podían creer, ninguno de los dos.

Hazme de una vez sentir que esta pasión no tendrá fin

_Y que no fue un error hacerte el amor_

_Por favor déjame besar tu ser_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxícame que feliz seré_

_Ahogada en tu calidez_

Nuestro baile continuaba, todos parecían curiosos a que venía todo esto, sabíamos claramente que habíamos roto de manera literal con el protocolo de britannia ¿y qué?

Parecía no importarnos para nada la mirada del padre de Lelouch sobre nosotros, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo demonios la guardia imperial termino siendo esto?, no lo sé simplemente seguí bailando…

_Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré_

_Si en verdad me amas_

_Toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate_

_Sueño con locura tenerte_

_Entre mis blancas sabanas_

_Y que jures serme fiel mi almendra virginal_

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final_

_Unidas un día se encontraran_

_Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdonara_

_Somos tú y yo que importan los demás_

Sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo como fierro en llamas, pero ¿Qué importaba? En estos momentos solo me importaba Lelouch y lo que hacíamos. Incluso me importaba más lo que éramos. Las cosas parecían ir mucho más enserio, y al parecer Lelouch estaba dándole una advertencia a todos los presentes./Pp style="text-align:center;"strongem

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé y ahora por fin te encontré_

_No te abandonare no lo quiero hacer_

_Sabes bien que ya no hay vuelta_

_Hacia atrás, esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor_

Parecía estarles advirtiendo sobre lo que les haría si me llegase a pasar algo. Sabía que el anillo que ahora yo llevaba, era una advertencia para todos, incluyendo para el emperador. Hace pocas horas, Lelouch me había pedido matrimonio, dejándome sorprendida pero a su vez respondí con un "Si, quiero", feliz por esto. ¿Sera por eso que ignoro a todos ahora?...

_Me sentí nerviosa aquel amanecer_

_Y llore porque no te vi volver_

_Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien_

_Para ocultar que sufrías también_

Al sonar esta parte de la canción, hicimos un ligero movimiento dramático, si no hubiera sido porque tenía el abanico en mi rostro me hubieran visto que me reí al ver la cara de Lelouch al hacer su gesto dramático falso.

_Hazme de una vez sentir que esta pasión no tendrá fin_

_Y que no fue un error hacerte el amor_

_Por favor déjame besar tu piel_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxícame que feliz seré_

Tenía que admitirlo, me volvía loca estar con él, no me importaba nada, aunque tal vez el problema con Zero me preocupaba, pero en estos momentos con mi felicidad no tenía abasto para nada mas en mi mente y mi atención estaban ocupados.

_Tal como un imán atrápame_

_Me muero por verte otra ves_

_Perderme en tu querer y en tu calidez_

_No me dejes entiende de una vez_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor_

Al terminar el baile pude escuchar a Lelouch hacer un anuncio. Esto era al respecto de nuestro compromiso y la intención de contraer matrimonio después de que terminásemos las clases. Al principio lo mire sorprendida por dar la noticia así de golpe, pero luego asentí al entender las razones, sin preguntarlo lo entendí.

Esa noche, me di cuenta de una cosa, al observar a quien sería mi futura cuñada, Nunally esta estaba charlando con una persona que estaba de espaldas a mí, pero me parecía conocida. Me acerque con curiosidad, recibí las felicitaciones por parte de Suzaku, Nunally y Euphemia, pero al voltearme a ver quién era el otro que decía lo mismo que ellos me congele.

"no puede ser" –lo mire- "¿eres tú?" –lo mire sorprendida-

"oh, olvide contártelo, así es... soy el guardia imperial de la princesa Nunally" –Shaoran sonrio- "perdón que no te lo dije, tenia intenciones de decírtelo…pero Suzaku me mataria…"

Este último estornudo, venía haciéndose el despistado.

Luego de hablar con ellos y que la noche pasase un poco a los tumbos dado la furia del emperador, por semejante sorpresa, Lelouch estaba listo para hacerle frente, cuando yo me interpuse entre los dos, haciendo que ambos se calmaran.

Sabía bien que pasaba, yo era una eleven, Suzaku tuvo el mismo problema con Euphemia en su momento y lo sabíamos bien. El protocolo nos impedía muchas cosas. Pero aun así no podía ganarle a nuestros sentimientos.

Esa noche más tarde, nos quedamos juntos en la habitación, las cosas habían estado de los nervios, pero estábamos tranquilos.

"lo siento" –se disculpó Lelouch-

"tranquilo, me la esperaba" –sonreí abrazándole- "tengo sueño"

-Lelouch no hablo, solo sonrió para abrazarme- "mejor descansemos, mañana es mucho lo que hay para hacer"

"no me lo recuerdes..."-le gruñi medio dormida antes de dormirme sobre su pecho- "buenas noches"

"buenas noches, descansa" –este último se durmió al mismo tiempo que yo-

A la mañana siguiente, tanto como Suzaku, Shaoran y yo, nos encontrábamos en la zona de movimiento, esperando al condenado de Zero que atacase de una vez. ¿Dónde estás? Nos preguntamos todos esperándolo.


End file.
